Sin palabras
by Vanu-chan
Summary: Me siento a su lado y tomo su mano como si de un tesoro se tratara, verlo sumido es sus pensamientos, me duele, pero sonrió, quiero darle fuerzas a su alma, a su corazón. Las palabras sobran no hay nada que decir, no hay nada que explicar. Solo el silencio, un hermoso silencio.


**Sin palabras.**

Espero que disfruten y sufran así como hice yo al plasmarla. Pero, no sin antes decirles que ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia no es mas con el fin de que vean un punto de vista, de las salidas de Inuyasha.

* * *

**Sin palabras.**

_—¿Y cuando no quieras escucharme, entonces que puedo hacer? —pregunte con un nudo en a garganta, él fijo sus ojos oscurecidos en los míos, sonrió y tomo mi mano con delicadeza._

_—Entonces solo toma mi mano y disfruta del silencio —dijo, para luego enfocar su vista en lo niños que corrían con diversión por el parque._

* * *

Lo veo llegar con la cabeza gacha y apartarse del grupo; nuevamente es **ella, **él no puede ocultarlo. El pequeño Shippo trata de animarlo pero él esta ajeno a lo que hace. Aprieto mis puños, _**me gustaría hacer algo por él.**_

Deseo levantarme, correr hacia él, abrazarlo y decirle que todo estará bien pero veo como se me adelante el monje, aunque tal vez no con las mismas intenciones, rió de forma irónica y bajo la mirada apenada, al rato trato de enfocarla en algo que mantenga mis pensamientos ocupados **¡La fogata!** Pero mi entusiasmo se borra al recordar un momento junto a él. Muerdo mi labio inferior.

Veo como se levanta y nos da la espalda retirándose del lugar sin decir nada. **Rompe mi corazón. **Aun así pido a mis amigos permiso con la mirada de poder ir en su búsqueda a lo cual todos me miran con tristeza, _lo sé, _soy masoquista. Agradezco a todos con una sonrisa mientras inicio una carrera tras él, Inuyasha.

En mi recorrido aprecio el ambiente nocturno del bosque con la luna en su mayor esplendor, haciendo del lugar algo mágico, además hay varias luciérnagas alrededor creando hermosas figuras, ¡me siento feliz!, doy pequeñas vueltas embriagándome con el olor a tierra mojada y eucalipto hasta que llego a un pequeño claro.

Me detengo enfocando mi mirada en el lugar, y lo ubico, está allí, sin hacer nada, mirando el cielo. _**Se ve tan perfecto**_**. **Comienzo a acercarme y él fija su mirada en mi haciéndome sentir nerviosa, deteniendo mi caminar, veo como intenta decirme algo, pero niega con la cabeza desviando su mirada. Puedo sentir su dolor. _Y también quisiera compartirlo._

Dudo mucho sobre _qué hacer_, ahora no es como las demás veces cuando discutíamos, ahora, solo hay un abismo entre nosotros, un abismo que quiero desaparecer. Intento decir algo pero las palabras se atoran en mi garganta, ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a alguien sin saber que tiene?

_Inuyasha. _Pienso con un suspiro.

Inuyasha en lo poco que lo he conocido, es una persona que le cuesta confiar y hablar sobre sus sentimientos. Su condición como mitad bestia lo ha aislado, haciéndolo alguien que teme a la traición, el dolor y el desprecio, aun así me pregunto ¿Por qué las personas nunca se esmeraron en conocerlo? Entiendo que los demonios sean malos, pero ¿no serian mejor las cosas si no las juzgáramos?

Siento como algunas lágrimas desean salir de mis ojos pero sé que no hay razones validas y entonces pienso en Kikyou, ¿Alguna vez habrá llorado por su situación? Siento que tras aquel cuerpo hecho de barro y huesos, hay un corazón humano, que sufre, ama, se enoja, entristece ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? ¿Por qué lo ignore?

Lentamente me voy acercando a Inuyasha, puedo casi palpar su dolor, comprendo su posición. Kikyou es alguien a quien ama mucho, alguien que marco sus días, alguien que confió en él, _sin importar nada. _Sin embargo el egoísmo de Naraku mal logro todo, no era cuestión de que se conocieran, uno nunca termina de conocer al ser amado, fue el dolor de sentir que su persona amada, no les correspondiera. _Ellos no tuvieron la culpa._

Me siento a su lado y tomo su mano como si de un tesoro se tratara, verlo sumido es sus pensamientos, **me duele, **pero sonrió, quiero darle fuerzas a su **alma, **a su _corazón. _Las palabras sobran no hay nada que decir, no hay nada que explicar. Solo el silencio, un _hermoso_ silencio.

Dirijo mi mirada al cielo e intento encontrar paz, trasmitirla. No podre ser Kikyou ni dar mi vida por Inuyasha como ella lo hizo una vez, pero mientras que pueda permanecer a su lado, tratare de protegerlo de sus heridas emocionales, y aunque sea solo eso, con eso me bastara para ser feliz, después de todo, fue mi decisión quedarme a su lado, el nunca lo pidió, fui yo quien insistió.

No quiero ser una carga a pesar de ser una simple humana. Deseo ser alguien en quien el pueda apoyarse, alguien con quien expresar, a pesar de que suene imposible. Lo amo, es mi amigo, mi hermano, mi compañero de viaje y el joven que me cuida. Tengo muchas ganas de devolverle todos esos favores que me ha hecho.

Devuelvo mi mirada a nuestras manos entrelazadas y veo como el aprieta su mano, _como si de el destino se tratara. _Me mira y sonríe, es una sonrisa sincera, una de las tantas que me ha enamorado. Son pequeños detalles que me enamoran, son detalles que me hacen querer hacer más cosas por él, es ese sentimientos indescriptible que poco a poco aumenta, tal vez no sea correspondido, tal vez si lo sea, pero por ahora eso no seria posible. Por ahora solo aguardaría con paciencia.

**Curando sus heridas y disfrutando cada pequeño momento.**

**Fin**

* * *

_**¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿ha sido de su agrado? ¿Reviews?**_

**Notitas de autor:**

Bueno, esta historia salio de un momento de locura, recordando, algo de mi pasado. Esos momentos que estuve junto a una persona, y que cuando sucedían cosas duras, el silencio bastaba para ser _feliz. _Aquí, quise reflejar también, otro punto de vista de la historia, a mi parecer, no es que faltara confianza, solo falto que se conocieran más... el tiempo que estuvieron juntos Inuyasha y Kikyou no fue suficiente, y de no ser por ese acontecimiento, Kagome nunca hubiera aparecido.

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.

by:** Vanu**

Ja ne!


End file.
